


Awkward Kisses in the Rain

by geekyclean



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyclean/pseuds/geekyclean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and John are caught out in the rain, and find solace in an alley. Not every rainy kiss goes as smoothly as they do in movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Kisses in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a headcanon written by pyrates.tumblr.com. I just loved it, and had to write it!

They walked hand in hand, strolling down the street. It was cold, so very cold, and John leaned against Dave for warmth.

Dave felt a drop of water land on his nose. He looked up, and several more drops fell onto his shades. It began fully raining within seconds.

John dragged Dave into an alley covered by two adjacent buildings. He was shivering violently from the rain and cold, and Dave pulled him closer to warm him up.

John looked up at Dave, raindrops falling onto his glasses and dripping down the side of his face. A few made it behind the frames and into his eyes, causing him to squeeze them shut. Dave watched this happen, and his heart swelled at the adorable behaviors John constantly exhibited.He leaned down to press his lips against John’s. John was surprised at first, but leaned into Dave.

He felt something wet flop onto his face, and opened his eyes to see a mat of blonde hair. Dave awkwardly shook the hair out of his eyes, and leaned down again. His shades slipped off his nose just before he found John’s mouth, and he cursed under his breath. He untangled his arms from John and stuck the sunglasses in his jacket pocket.

Once again, Dave made a move for John’s kiss, more aggressively this time out of frustration. John stepped back with the force of Dave’s kiss, and his foot found a mud puddle. His foot slipped out from underneath him, and brought Dave along for the ride. His body twisted around in the fall, making Dave hit the ground first. Dave hit the ground at an awkward angle, his tailbone hitting the ground hard. He hissed in pain, a hand shooting out to rub his lower back.

John sat up. “Dude, are you okay?” Dave shook his head.

“Damn, my butt hurts. I think I bruised it.” John winced, and got to his knees, giving Dave a hand.

They stood up together, and Dave brought John closer again. He was determined to have a sloppy makeout in the rain. Just as Dave reached John’s face, John’s body began shaking violently. Dave snapped his head back in surprise. “Ah- ah- ah- _choo_!” John sneezed in Dave’s face. Dave recoiled from the sneeze, wiping furiously at his face.

John had to hide a grin as he asked, “Ah, sorry Dave! I guess I’m catching a cold from the rain…” Dave sighed, and pulled John out of the alley. He had had enough.

He pulled John by the hand all the way back home, stomping as John laughed.


End file.
